


It'll All Work Out

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, I TRIED TO MAKE IT WORK...., M/M, Mihashi gets emotional, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i did not have as much Kanou as I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates weren't common. People who had them were weird. That was okay though. Mihashi didn't mind the harsh words.</p><p>aka the AU where Kanou and Mihashi don't meet till middle school when they find out they're soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll All Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY PRINCE
> 
> Honestly I really wanted to make you a gift but the world seemed to be against me for some reason. No lie, I have like 7 KanoMiha fics started in my google docs but they all sound like shit to me so I kept restarting... THATS WHY IT TOOK SO LONG I SWEAR. That and my shitty time management skills mixed with school.
> 
> But yeah! I couldn't make it for Christmas so I tried to make it for Valentine's Day? It's a day late but... Close enough... I feel guilty OTL

* * *

Soulmates weren't common. Never has, and probably wouldn't be for another hundred years or so. They were stigmatized, weirdos, belonged in a freakshow. Mihashi Ren liked to think he was used to it, that he didn't mind the hurtful jeers of his peers and neighbors. It didn't bother him. It didn't hurt his feelings anymore.

He wasn't fooling anyone. It hurt to hear insults and jokes made about him on the daily. Getting up to face a new day and to go to school was a daily struggle. If it was allowed, it was extremely likely he would opt out of going at all.

But it wasn't. So each morning he dragged himself up and out of bed to go to school, the cause of all his suffering mocking him from where it sat on his wrist in neat blue font: Kanou Shuugo. Kanou. The name of the person who he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. The person who was indirectly the cause of all his suffering.

Mihashi wasn't mad at them though. It wasn't Kanou's fault. Neither of them ever asked to be soulmates, nor did they ask to be born in a time when having a soulmate was taboo. It wasn't their fault, and Mihashi was anything but a judgmental person.

“Ren! You're going to be late to school!” He hurriedly pulled on the last part of uniform and ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of fruit and toast to eat on the way to school. Normally he was able to eat a full breakfast, but today's anxiety over going to school had been particularly bad and he hadn't gotten up on time.

“Oh, Ren,” His mother sighed, hands on hips. Peeking out from under her shirt was the beginning of the tattoo that curled around her collarbone and marked her as someone with a soulmate. There was no way Mihashi could have gotten out of having one, not when it was hereditary. “Have a good day at school, okay? Maybe you'll meet Kanou today!”

Her tone was cheerful as she sent off her son with a kiss and a lunchbox, but she understood well what he went through at school. How could she not, having experienced the same and consoled him? All she could do as his mother was comfort him and hope for the best.

Mihashi wished her goodbye and hopped on his bike, listening as she wished him good luck at practice. And with that, the pedals began to turn and he took off down the street towards Mihoshi Academy.

* * *

 

While his classes and breaks could become his own personal hell, baseball was his only escape. The feel of the ball in the palm of his hand when he held it, the feeling of it rolling off his fingertips when he pitched, the snugness of the cap on his head. And most importantly, the feeling of knowing that right there on his back, no question about it, a number one stood proudly in big bold print.

No one actually talked to him in baseball club besides the catcher and the coach, and if they did, it was only an occasional sneer. Even Hatake-kun, who he was supposed to work with as a battery, only talked down on him. There was really no relief from the bullying, but at least _here_ he got to pitch. He got to pitch against people here, not just the board he had at home.

“Everyone! I've got someone to introduce to you!” The coach called out, catching the attention of everyone on the field. “You've got a new teammate!”

If they hadn't been paying attention earlier, then they sure as hell were listening now. Of course they were. There was a _new kid!_ Everyone was curious who it was, what they were like. They were quick to turn away from whatever they had been doing and crowd around where the coach was with a hand on a boy's shoulder.

Mihashi was no different from where he stood in the back of the group on the tip of his toes so he could see over the heads of his teammates (although calling them a _team_ was being generous). It was to no avail however. All he could make out was the mop of brown hair next to the coach.

“This is Kanou,” Mihashi's eyes widened. It couldn't be. “He'll be joining us as part of our team as of today,” The coach introduced, shushing the excited murmurs that burst out in the crowd surrounding him. “Why don't you introduce yourself, Kanou?”

“Thank you. I'm Kanou Shuugo, and my position is pitcher. I moved to Gunma because of my parents' jobs, and I'm looking for Mihashi Ren.”

Mihashi couldn't move as everyone turned to look at him, his legs locking in fear as the rest of his body trembled. He was so _afraid_. Afraid for how his team would treat Kanou now that they would know he was his soulmate; afraid for what Kanou would think of him; afraid that his _soulmate_ , the one person who he was supposed to be able to trust when he couldn't with anyone else, wouldn't like him and

And oh god Kanou was walking towards him what was he going to _do_. Would Kanou hit him? Would he hate him? Mihashi wouldn't blame him. He was sure Kanou had been treated badly at his old school too. There was no way he couldn't have, not when he had a soulmate. This was so nervewracking and his mind was running a hundred miles a minute thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. His breath sped up and it felt like everything was happening in slow motion and oh no Kanou was right in front of him what was going to happen–

Arms wrapped around him and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. One tear fell, and then another, and the next thing he knew he was sobbing and wailing as Kanou held him tightly. All the stress and worry he had accumulated in worrying about this day were coming out all at once and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

 

When practice ended and Mihashi found Kanou waiting outside the building for him with a smile, Mihashi could have sworn he could have teared up again right then and there. There was no way to describe the feeling of immeasurable happiness and relief he felt in knowing that it was going to be okay now; he didn't have to worry anymore.

Of course, none of this meant the bullying was going to end. Of course not. Meeting your soulmate didn't end the stigma attached to having one, but at least now they had each other. They could confide in each other and worry about each other. They weren't alone anymore. They could be _happy_ together.

“Mihashi, are you okay? I'll walk you home.”

Mihashi positively beamed at Kanou, a small, happy noise being his only response. There was really nothing Kanou could do to that than reply with a smile of his own and an offered hand.

“Alright then,” He laughed, the sound music to Mihashi's ears. It was less obvious than Mihashi, but it was clear that Kanou was just as happy with meeting him as was Mihashi, and that made his heart absolutely soar. “Let's go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So like a fourth of the fics I tried to write were from Kanou's point of view and that was... Not working. This fic was actually supposed to be from his point of view as well actually. Once I started writing it though my hands started writing in Mihashi's and it was working so... Oops. There was supposed to be a lot more Kanou in this as well too. He was supposed to lend Mihashi his scarf, they were supposed to cuddle... But I didn't know how to work any of that into the fic so.... Yeah. I tried really hard to make it so that you would like it, because I know how much you love KanoMiha so I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was short.


End file.
